


在你中年的时候去做十八岁的事

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一次旅行
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	在你中年的时候去做十八岁的事

  
维吉尔曾说但丁愚蠢，这个词语已经包括了方方面面，比如停水断电的事务所，甜丝丝凉冰冰的草莓圣代，一些堆积的快餐食品盒，突发性毫无营养的争吵斗嘴，甚至是回人间后那几场毁了建筑物需要用佣金赔偿的战斗。  
那么在早上五点钟起床只为赶上特价航班去往目的地自然也是其中之一。  
昨晚还兴奋异常挥舞机票的但丁此时睡得像只享受温暖日光的海豹，维吉尔花了很大的功夫才把自己的手从弟弟头底下抽出来，他尝试温柔，应该算温柔并且正常的叫醒但丁，并没有收获到想要的效果。  
但丁只是用腿夹了被子，滚了半圈更靠近自己坐在床边的哥哥。  
他只好用昨天临睡前但丁告诉他的办法——稍微晚一点出生的弟弟突然在床上坐起，像很久之前脑袋瓜里装了奇思妙想的小小孩童那般，一把弄醒快要睡着的他，说明天早上如果快到登机时间他也起不来的话，让维吉尔一定要用这个。  
于是维吉尔按照这个方法给了但丁一个吻。  
唇面接触到又冒了胡茬的脸有点粗糙的不舒服，也许维吉尔应该选择直接亲那张吐着呓语的嘴，这才是童话故事里要求的正确位置。  
睡美人需要王子来吻醒，那么一个吻对于沉睡中的半魔人也会有用吗？  
等到维吉尔把自己打理好了从浴室回到楼上的卧室，但丁已经挠着肚皮套上一只拖鞋，他打了呵欠和已经清清爽爽随时能出门的哥哥咕噜噜地抱怨“四点过十分。”  
实际上这个时间已经很保守了。  
但丁迷迷糊糊挤了牙膏，他想快一点，维吉尔磕了两个鸡蛋，糍啦一声落到平底锅上，明明先尝试做饭的是自己，然而最终却被维吉尔拿走了锅铲，他们在一起同居生活，回来的维吉尔虽然拧着眉对事务所的卫生状况表示了不满，但什么也没有说的住了下来。  
他们甚至睡在一张床上。  
共同挑选的床单被套枕头，因为无法在花色上达成一致，于是买了两三套换洗用，这并不算多，脏衣篓里每隔三四天总会躺着揉皱的一大团。  
没什么新意的培根煎蛋，撒了几颗黑胡椒，昨晚放进冰箱里保鲜的瓶装牛奶，倒进奶锅里煮开，加了两勺……不，三勺砂糖，明明在飞机上也能吃到早饭，但维吉尔意外在这些地方上保持着乖乖听话高中孩子认真吃早餐才出门的习惯。  
这是好事。  
他们像人类一样生活，像人类一样按时作息，没有魔界的地面，没有突然发动袭击的恶魔，最多不太寻常的是有大量的性爱和意外出血。  
毕竟快感高潮冲上脑门的时候很少有人能够克制自己的行为，他身上，或者维吉尔身上都会留下伤痕，他获得的比较多，甚至还有在同一处反复印上去的。  
但丁的手顺着后颈拢起垂下来的发丝，他听见维吉尔的脚步，放下餐盘的声音，还有摘下围裙的细微悉悉索索，然后是走进浴室。  
“十二分钟。”  
维吉尔拿起刮胡刀，他没打算让但丁再带着这些冒出下巴的细细小东西去登机，但丁这才把嘴里剩余不多的泡沫吐出来，幸好年长的一方没有追着这个数字说下去，不然已到中年的传奇恶魔猎人在浴室里或许专注听自己哥哥做饭忘记要动动刷牙的手这件事足以让他在早上涨红脸。  
半魔人不会有皮肤问题，他们最多只需要洗去脸上的油脂，工具可以是加了香精的肥皂和冷水，或者仅仅是后者加一块超市打折一次性买够一打的毛巾。  
不过他现在和维吉尔是近似的味道，只不过他的那支泡泡洁面乳里添加了温和莓果柑橘配方，另一支则是高档无香，除非很用力去嗅才闻得见点清冽雪松。  
这些词语都存在帕蒂手中的杂志里，依旧喜欢粉色刚成年不久的姑娘偶尔会来拜访事务所，说她只是来看看但丁有没有又把自己弄得一团糟。  
他们挤在浴室中，刮胡刀轻轻推过但丁的下巴，也许电动剃须刀的确很方便，不过相应的缺失了求助或者帮助的理由，靠得那么近，但丁毫不费力就能看清楚维吉尔的五官，年长人的眉毛，眼睫，瞳孔，虹膜，下睫毛，底下一点点淤积的颜色，他们是如此相像，又是如此不一样。  
维吉尔突然收回视线落到但丁的脸上，他们仿佛下一秒就要接吻。  
事实上两个中年人也这样做了。  
等到培根煎蛋放进口中咀嚼的时候，原本流心的蛋黄已经变得半凉，维吉尔看了一眼时间，离登机还有十五分钟。  
  
  
他们还是赶上了这趟飞机，当然是用了一些小手段，座位很好找，空调开得很足，事实上的确有更好的交通方式，阎魔刀方便快捷高效无污染，但那个不够“人类”，会错过旅行中很多乐趣。  
但那个乐趣如果指的是那些空乘服务的女性在看见但丁后露出的那种发自内心的喜悦的话，那么就不能作为维吉尔的乐趣了。  
他在魔界生活的日子太长，虽然有一段比较长的时间里没有太多记忆，那些断片似的的东西飘飘浮浮，在梦境中出现，成为了过去时，大部分情况下，他的行为更倾向于恶魔。  
维护自己的领地与所有物，但丁的魅力让他产生某种危机意识，所以他会在但丁身上留下痕迹，即使这些痕迹会很快消失，也会一遍一遍施加上去，直到蔓延出来的情绪得到满足为止。  
飞机启动之后，陷进座椅里的但丁开始迷糊，他本应该更警觉一些的，可是维吉尔就在旁边，给予伤害和爱的人就在旁边，中年男人低下头，不一会就闭着眼往维吉尔那边靠，翻开薄本书籍的男人用肩膀接住但丁的软绵绵冲击，只有在热气腾腾的咖啡被乘务员送过来的时候但丁才抬头，就着维吉尔的手啜了一口，被没加糖的液体苦得皱脸，过了几秒钟又继续睡。  
他就像一个正常的因为赶飞机没能睡足的中年男人，下意识去追逐温暖地方，银色的发丝到尾部被脸颊压住扭着，如果保持这个动作很久的话，脸上一定会留下印记。  
维吉尔没有提醒但丁这个，他甚至用那张印有航空公司吉祥物logo的毯子盖住但丁，让软茸的温暖包裹住仿佛突然间就长大的弟弟，他动作别扭，不太擅长用单手去做掖毯子。  
等但丁偷偷睁开眼看坐在旁边的维吉尔时，对方略微皱着眉，仿佛在思考什么东西。  
前额有那么几根发丝被狭小双人座位的气氛感染所以小心落下来，在维吉尔的皮肤上投下阴影。  
离落地至少还有三四个小时，他有足够的时间和维吉尔享受这段时光。  
无垠的云海远处可见灼热的太阳，折射出弧线一抹的彩虹色，路过的人放轻说话声，穿过窗户落下的光飘到这对兄弟身上，他们就那样靠在一起，藏在毯子下的手分享温暖与爱恨。  
书籍寂寞躺着，同样无声。  
  
  
但丁在跳舞。  
他踩在那张无靠背的长椅上，鞋尖轻敲发出响声，绿黑黄交织的帐篷顶上扯了电灯，甚至有几个变换颜色的彩球，在音乐声中闪烁。  
他们并没有携带太多行李，提前预订的酒店以极快的速度为两人办理了入住手续。  
经济适用型酒店，即使因为节日上调了价格也在可以接受的范围内，才刚刚摆脱放松过后的晕眩，但丁就跑去换了衣服，顺带拖长声音故意说维吉尔腿上那双蓝底白条纹的长袜看起来真的很不维吉尔。  
这当然不维吉尔了，毕竟但丁自己腿上的那双暗红色绣金线百合的羊毛袜子也很不但丁，在超市里半魔双子没办法对这种东西达成共识，于是变成了互相给对方挑选花色。  
卧室里两个人共同使用的衣柜中甚至躺着草莓粉和晴空蓝的棉质衬衫，上面带大大的喷漆字母和破洞，熨烫打理折叠起来，似乎是有那么几个特殊时刻会拿出来穿的样子。  
维吉尔的视线从那双长袜上移开，桌上的食物并非被烹饪得完美无缺，偶尔一块烧焦的肘皮被沙拉的绿色掩盖住，金黄色在下白色绵密泡沫在上的酒液于玻璃杯中闪闪发光，一杯一杯排开在桌上投下斑驳光影。  
音乐的节奏变得快速，木板与鞋底摩擦，但丁滑了过去，惯性让那一撮扎起的马尾微微飞起，他的眼睛和嘴唇都像落下的星子般闪闪发光，衬衫的皱褶中看得出底下肌肉的线条，这并非艳情的舞蹈，却同样感染了那些蝴蝶结系在正中间的妙龄少女，束腰宽摆裙在空气里划出曼妙的弧度。  
那双眼睛注视着维吉尔  
这是无声的邀请，他们很多个足以称得上狂乱的夜晚都是从这开始，周围的人群开始欢呼，但丁贴过来，将维吉尔捋到手肘处的袖子堆叠的布料给重新抹下去，他像软骨树袋熊黏在兄长身上，又巧妙避开擦枪走火的可能性。  
这算是某种微妙的针对可能出现其他人窥伺的小小情绪，没必要大声告诉维吉尔他不喜欢。  
他们是如此契合。  
古典，现代，陈旧，前卫，两块造物主的陶土相互粘合，填补肉身所有的凹陷，最终一曲终了。  
但丁甚至来不及行礼，维吉尔拽住他，热烈而拥挤的人群堵住了通道，放眼望去都是情绪热烈而红透的脸，那些人也在跳舞。  
像年轻的小伙子般横冲直撞，啤酒打翻湿透了大片衬衫，但丁看不见拉住他的维吉尔脸上的表情，但是他本人在微笑。  
他应该是笑出声了，维吉尔抓他的手更紧了些，像遥远的过去一样，在秋千之下，在野地之上，维吉尔拉着他或者他拉着维吉尔，穿梭在茂密丛生蔓延的草木之中，直到两个人都跑不动之后，躺在他身边的维吉尔会给他蝴蝶般沉默的吻。  
而他也会热烈回应，用所有童年的忠贞。  
外面在下雨。  
鞋面被雨水打湿。  
远处的海潮拍过海滩，沙蟹警觉地吐着泡泡，迅速留下痕迹爬走。  
他们的头发，他们的衣服，他们相牵的手都被彻底淋湿。  
黑暗，呼吸，雨中渔船上的灯火，还有即使大雨也没能浇熄的帐篷中人群的呼声。  
“哦，维吉……”  
仿佛咏叹调似的滑出来的声音。  
这是一场十八岁的旅行。  
是的，是的，他们已经人到中年了，可过去的岁月里，在维吉尔跌下去之后，时间就停止了。  
对于维吉尔来说，他远没有经历过那么多的事情，战斗，封闭，挣扎，获得更多力量，现在回头一看，他们一同缺失了那么多的时光。  
十八岁，十九岁，二十岁……以及未来更多的日子，他们将要一起重新度过。  
在中年的时候去做十八岁应该做的事，去做一次旅行，去参加一场派对，去海边，去牵手奔跑，最重要的是，绝对不要忘记向恋人表白。  
那么，告白以后呢？  
他们靠得那么近，连雨水都不能落进去，但丁用气音告诉维吉尔，此时此刻，他只想和维吉尔做爱。  
他们甚至都来不及回到预订的酒店。  
爱欲在此间流淌。  
  



End file.
